The Arendelle Girl Next Door
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Jack has a new neighbor: Elsa Arendelle. Elsa Arendelle gets a job at Guardians, where Jack works. The more time that the two spend with each other, new found feelings blossoms. But the problem is Elsa has a boyfriend: Hans Isles. And Jack has a girlfriend: Rapunzel Corona. Will they follow their hearts or keep their feelings hidden?
1. New Neighbor

**Chapter One: New Neighbor**

_Beep-beep-beep! _

Jack Frost groaned, and reached over to turn off his alarm clock. He so happen, glanced at his clock, and up out of bed.

9:10 AM.

_Shit! _

He was going to be late to work! Jack quickly got dressed, and raced out the door. Half-way out, Jack had forgotten his keys. Racing back in, he snatched his keys, and ran back out of the house.

"You made it just in time," Said Hiccup Viking.

"I know," Said Jack slightly, breathless.

Jack combed down his white hair.

"Frost!" Called out one of his boss.

"Or maybe not..." Said Hiccup.

Jack smacked Hiccup upside the head, before heading to Mr. Bunny. James Bunny gaved Jack a stern look, and motion him inside the bosses' office.

_This can't be good_. Jack thought, as he entered.

"Jack." Smiled Samantha Tooth.

Jack flashed her a flirtly smile, "Hello, Samantha. How is your morning?"

"Swell, and going to be excellent when you hear the news..." Beamed Samantha.

"Excellent?" Snorted James, "more like a nightmare."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We've have to wait for Mr. North and Mr. Sandman, first." Samanatha told him, "so make yourself comfortable."

Jack sat down, on a chair near the window. Two girls passed by, and interest sparked inside of Jack. One of the girls had platitium blond in one braid, wearing a black tanktop and shorts. The girl beside her, had long brown hair, and was wearing a pink tanktop, and blue jeans. They were laughing at something, and head into store.

"Jack?" Said a deep voice.

Jack turned to face Thomas North and Micheal Sandman.

"Sirs." Said Jack.

"I see that Samantha hasn't spilled anything?" Thomas asked.

"Hey!" Samantha protested

"Anyway Jack, we've decided to promote you as one of the bosses." Thomas told him.

Jack looked at the four shock, "me? As one of the bosses?"

"We've got to admit Jack, that you're talent." Said Samantha.

"Yeah, and even through I can't stand you, you _are _pretty talent." Grunt James.

Jack grinned and lean forward, "can you repeat that...Mr. Bunny?"

"Don't push it kid," Scold James.

"So what do you say?" Asked Micheal excitedly, "you want to be one of the bosses?"

Jack laughed, "of course!"

"Time to tell, the everybody else." Said Thomas.

"Everybody! Attention!" Called Thomas North.

The employees quiet down and turned to face the bosses and Jack.

"We have some news." Said James Bunny.

Quickly a low murmurs filled the room.

"No, no." Assured Samantha Tooth, "it's nothing bad. I promise."

"We've decided that-" Micheal Sandman started, but Thomas interrupted him.

"That Jack Frost, should be part of the bosses of Guardians." Beamed Thomas.

As everybody appalused, Micheal glared at Thomas.

"Sorry, Sandman," murmured Thomas.

Jack chuckled.

"That is all," Said Micheal, "continue as you were."

The four left to continue on their work, from before and Jack's three friends; Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzal came up to him.

"I can't believe it," Said Merida. "You lucky bastard!"

Jack smiled at her.

"That's great Jack!" Beamed Rapunzal, and kissed him on the cheek. "Congrats!"

"We should celebrate, after work!" Grinned Hiccup.

"I wish I could," Said Jack. "How about tomorrow?"

"What are you doing today?" Merida asked.

Rapunzal smiled, "it's our one-year annivesary!"

Jack and Rapunzal had been dating for over a year now.

"Oh yeah!" Said Hiccup, smacking his forehead, "I forgot."

"So tomorrow it is." Said Merida.

After work, Jack and Rapunzal drove to his house.

"It's a sign." Rapunzal said out the blue.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"That you got promote to be a boss at Guardians, on the same day as our annivesary." Answered Rapunzal.

"What does that sign mean?" Jack asked.

Rapunzal rolled her eyes, "it means that this going to be a good year."

"If you say so, Punzal." Jack grinned.

"Did you know somebody moving in?" Asked Rapunzal, suddenly.

"No, why?" Jack asked.

Rapunzal pointed to the house next to Jack's. Sure enough, the moving trucks were park in front of the house, and boxes that litter the ground.

"A new neighbor!" Rapunzal excitedly, "maybe, we should go greet them!"

"Sure." Said Jack, pulling in to the driveway.

When Jack got out the car, he saw the same two girls that was passing Guardians. The burnette had taken a box, and was trying to carry it inside.

"Anna!" The blond girl yelled, "I told you it was too heavy! Why don't you listen?"

The burnette, Anna, grumbled and tried to stay balanced. Jack walked up and took the box from her. Anna turned around and her eyes widen.

"T-thank you! Um...by the way who are you?" She asked.

Jack smiled at her, "Jack Frost, your new neighbor."

Anna was already shaking her head, "no, I won't be moving in. It's actually my sister Elsa-"

"Anna, what are-" The blond girl stop in mid-sentence. "Who are you?"

"Your new neighbor, " Anna told her. "He's helping me with the box."

Elsa smiled,"thank you, what is your name by the way?"

"Jack. Jack Frost," He said.

They looked at each other for moment, before Jack remember why he was over here, "uh...so what do I put this?"

Elsa looked slightly startled, "Oh, um...over here."

When Jack settle the box, he turned to Elsa, "anything else you need me to carry?"

"No, the movers got it." Said Elsa, "I don't know why, Anna thought she could carry that box."

"Hey!" Anna protest.

Elsa shook her head and smiled, "thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," Said Jack, head back to his house.

When Jack was out of earshot, Anna turned to Elsa, "he's cute."

Elsa smiled and shook her head, "no, Anna."

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Because I got a boyfriend." Countered Elsa.

Anna gave her a look, "I don't trust Hans. I think you should get another boyfriend."

"Besides, it looks like Jack got a girlfriend." Said Elsa, gesturing to the girl with long blond hair.

"Sister?" Anna suggested.

Elsa laughed, "I seriously doubt it. You should go, don't worry about me I'll be fine. I bet Krissoff is waiting for you."

Anna blushed, "ok, fine. See you later."

"Bye!" Elsa called, and then walked inside her new home.


	2. A interview with Ms Arendelle

**Chapter Two: A Interview with Ms. Arendelle**

For once, Jack made to work on time. That spoke volumes, something was going to happen today. Rapunzal would say it was fate, Jack says it's a coincidence. When Elsa Arendelle enter the building of Guardians, every male turned to face her. She had everything they wanted in a girl; the hourglass body, the beautiful face, and the most prettiest blue eyes, any guy had seen. They were a icy royal blue, and seem to mesmerize them.

She had let her hair down, and was wearing a blue shirt that brought out her eyes, and blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"Um..." She said.

Almost immediately, the guys turned to her.

"Boys," Said Merida, rolling her eyes.

She went over to Elsa to, "I'll help you. What is it you need?"

The boys that had surround her, groaned and left.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh, "that was...interesting. Anyway, I'm here to apply for job."

Merida smiled, "you want to work here?"

"Yes," said Elsa.

"Follow me." Merida told her.

Elsa followed Merida to the main office. When Merida open the door, Elsa gasped, there was Jack! Her new neighbor!

"What's wrong?" Merida asked.

Elsa shook her head, "it's nothing."

"You're sure?" Merida pressed.

Elsa gave Merida a smile, "I'm sure."

Merida nod, "Mr. North."

"Hm?" Said Mr. North, turning his head to Merida.

"This is-"

"Elsa Arendelle."

"And she wants to work here." Merida continued.

Jack had turned his head, he and Elsa looked into each others eyes.

Thomas laughed, "Another one? Wonderful, come Ms. Arendelle. You can leave Merida."

Merida closed the door, and Mr. North turned and smiled at her.

"Jack Frost," called Thomas North. "Why don't you interview, Ms. Arendelle?"

"S-sure." Said Jack, getting up. "Follow me, Ms. Arendelle."

Elsa turned red, but followed Jack anyway.

"So Ms. Arendelle, you aren't stalking me are you?" Teased Jack.

"N-no." Stuttered Elsa, "Anna thought this would the perfect job for me."

Jack lean back in his chair, and nod, "So, you're good with kids?"

"Yeah," Elsa shrugged. "When Anna and I was little, I used to help our parents take care of her."

"Any recent experience?" Asked Jack.

"I take care of my boyfriend's brother's kids." Said Elsa.

_My boyfriend_.

Jack was slightly disappointed, but then remember that he had a girlfriend.

"Ok, but before you get the job...we have to put you on a practice run." Jack told her.

She tilt her head, like a confuse puppy. "What do you mean?"

Jack chuckled, "Meaning, one of the bosses: Me, Mr. North, Ms. Tooth, Mr. Sandman, or Mr. Bunny, sees if you're fit for the job."

"By?" Elsa asked.

"You taking care of a kid, and we see how it goes." Jack explained.

Elsa went pale, "you _watch _me?"

"Yeah." Jack frowned slightly, "What's wrong?"

"Um...well..." Elsa hesitated, "I don't do well under pressure."

"Oh," Said Jack. "Don't worry, act as if we aren't even there."

Elsa bit her lower lip, and Jack thought she looked sexy that way, "So, when does the practice run start?"

Jack flashed her, his charming white smile, "As soon as we get a phone call."

"Thank God, you're here!" Exclaimed Melissa Overland, Jack's younger sister.

"Hello, Lissa." Smiled Jack.

"Can you watch over Jamie and Sophie? Lacy told me to watch them, but then the restuarant called..." Melissa started.

"It's fine, Lissa." Said Jack, "Anyways, we need to interview Ms. Arendelle."

Elsa smiled shyly, and struck out her hand, to be shake. "Elsa Arendelle."

Melissa shook Elsa's hand and smiled, "nice to meet you, Elsa. Good luck with the job. Gotta go."

Jack and Elsa watched Melissa take off.

"Interesting sister." Said Elsa, "Who's the oldest?"

"I am, then Melissa and Lacy are twins." Jack explained.

Elsa nod, "now where are the kids?"

"Uncle Jack!" Exclaimed Sophie, who was jumping on her bed.

"Soph!" Smiled Jack, "how's my niece?"

"I'm your _only _niece," Sophie giggled.

"That's why I spoil you." Smirked Jack

He spun her around, and Elsa had lean against the doorframe smiling at the two. Suddenly a little boy brushed against Elsa, and rushed to Jack.

"Jack!" The boy exclaimed.

"Jamie!" Smiled Jack, "how are you?"

"Lost a tooth." Said Jamie.

"Know what that means?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Means you're turning into a man!" Exclaimed Jack.

The two giggled.

Elsa cleared her throat.

"Oh!" Said Jack, "this is Elsa Arendelle."

"Is she your _girlfriend_?" Asked Sophie.

Elsa blushed furiously, and Jack answered, "Girlfriend? Where did you get that word? Do you have a boyfriend I don't know about?"

Sophie giggled and shook her head, "Nope! Emily told me what that means, so is she?"

"No." Said Jack, shaking his head, "Rapunzal is, remember?"

Sophie thought about it, "the one with really long hair?"

Jack nod,"yup, that's her."

"Then why is she here?" Asked Jamie.

"She wants to work at Guardians." Jack informed them.

"And we're the practice run?" Asked Jamie.

"What's a practice run?" Asked Sophie.

"It's when a person see if the person they're hiring is fit for the job." Jack explained, "and yeah, you guys are the practice run."

Sophie looked over at Elsa, "you look nice enough...I think you'll be the best worker at Guardians."

"Not better than Jack!" Countered Jamie.

"Of course, not." Said Sophie, "she'll be second best."

"That's _if _I get the job." Said Elsa, walking towards them.

"You'll get the job," they said at the same time.

Elsa smiled, "if you say so."

"But you have to promise me something." Jack told them.

The two looked at the uncle, "what is it?"

"Act like I'm not even here."

_So far, so good_. Elsa thought. Maybe she will get the job. Taking care of them? Easy...right?

Meh.

"Whoa there." Said Elsa, as Sophie raced passed her.

"Yes?" Asked the five-year-old.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Elsa asked.

"Going to watch TV! I can't miss _Dragon Tales_!" Sophie explained quickly, before running to the living room.

Elsa smiled and shook her head, "do you know, where your brother is?"

"Upstairs." Sophie said without looking up.

Elsa nod and head upstairs. She went up to Jamie's bedroom, and knock on his door.

"Yes?" Called Jamie

"Come down stairs." Elsa told him.

Silence.

"Okay!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, before going downstairs. Something was going to happen...

Jack could swear on his life, that he didn't see it coming. His niece and nephew was doing just fine around Elsa. Then, BOOM! Elsa was cover in...he had no clue what that was. Her blue eyes turned to him, shock filled them. The giggles had snapped out of his reverie.

"What did you guys do?" Jack demand.

"It was for you." Giggled Sophie, "Jamie was trying to stop her."

"What's on her?" Jack asked.

"Pippa said it's green goo that her older brother made." Jamie explained, "she wanted somebody to test it out, and I volunteered."

Jack turned to Elsa, "I am so sorry. If I had of known..."

Elsa grabbed a towel and cleaned herself off the best way she could, "it quite alright. I just call my sister to get me some clothes, and take a shower if you don't mind."

"No, not a probably at all." Said Jack, quickly.

"We're sorry!" Sophie exclaimed.

"It's okay." Smiled Elsa, "really..."

Jack admired how she continue to stay calm through the whole thing. When Elsa had called her sister, and head to the shower Jamie turned to Jack.

"I thought you was going to in the kitchen first."

Jack ruffled up Jamie's hair, "next time, don't try something like that."

_Knock! Knock! _

Jack got up and head towards the door.

"Hey!" Anna said.

"Hi." Greeted Jack.

"These are Elsa's clothes." Anna told him, "tell her I said hi."

"Okay." Said Jack, taking the clothes.

Before Anna left, she said in a low voice, "Did Elsa get the job?"

Jack smiled at her, "Definitely."

Jack had forgotten to knock on the door, and had open it. Luckily, Elsa back was turned to him. He couldn't help but stare at the curves of her body, the size of her breasts, and how smug her bra and underwear was.

He scolded himself, when he realized what he was doing, and softly closed the door. Taking a deep breathe, he knocked on the door.

The opened and Elsa poke out her head, "Yes?"

"Here's your clothes." Jack told her, showing the bag.

She smiled at him, before taking the bag, "thanks."

"You're welcome," Jack said, before leaving.

"Thanks, for watching them!" Exclaimed Melissa.

"No, problem." Elsa reassured her, "they were fun to watch."

Jack looked at Elsa, and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you watch us again?" Sophie asked, hopefully.

Elsa shrugged, "Maybe."

"We have to be heading back." Said Jack, "We have to inform Guardians that we got a new employee."

Elsa's eyes widen, "really?"

"Yup, congrats!" Smiled Jack.

"That's wonderful!" Beamed Melissa.

Elsa and Jack said their goodbyes, before leaving.

"Attention!" Called Thomas.

The employees of Guardians turned to the bosses and Elsa.

"We like to inform you-" Samantha started.

"That this young lady-" James interrupted.

"Elsa Arendelle." Jack added.

"Will be the employee of Guardians." Finished Micheal.

The employees of Guardians applauded for Elsa.

"Back as you were." Said Thomas.

And the employees did just that.

Merida, Rapunzal, Hiccup, and Jack head towards Elsa.

"Hey!" Said Rapunzal, "aren't you Jack's new neighbor?"

Elsa nod, "Yes. And you must be Jack's girlfriend."

"How did you know?" Rapunzal asked, incredulously.

"I took a lucky guess." Smiled Elsa.

"I like her," Hiccup decided.

"Thanks." Said Elsa.

_Ring-ring. _

The group looked at each other, before Elsa realized it was her phone.

"Hello?" Elsa said.

"Hello, Elsa." Said her boyfriend, Hans.

"How are you?"

"Doing good, so did you get the job." Asked Hans.

"Yes, I'm so happy!" Beamed Elsa.

"Want to celebrate?" Asked Hans.

"Sure." Said Elsa.

"And you could bring a couple of your employees." Suggested Hans.

"That's a great idea." Agreed Elsa, "I'll tell them."

"See you at home."

"Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you too."

Elsa hung up and Merida asked: "Tell us what?"

"My boyfriend suggested that, I should invite you guys!" Elsa told them.

"That _is _a good idea." Agreed Rapunzal.

"When do you want us to come to your house?" Asked Hiccup.

"Hm..." Thought Elsa, "6:30."

"We'll be there." Said Jack.

It was settled, they were to celebrated that Elsa got the job at Guardians. And the drama was just beginning...


End file.
